leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS510
|title_ja=VSダイケンキ |title_ro=VS Daikenki |image=PS510.png |chapter=Black & White |volume=49 |number=510 |location= |prev_round=Will the Truth Come Out? |next_round=Dream a Little Dream }} A Wretched Reunion (Japanese: VSダイケンキ VS or 必要 Necessity) is the 510th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Professor Juniper and Fennel are climbing the mountainous area near Chargestone Cave. Fennel, who appears not to be physically trained for long mountain treks, is encouraged by Professor Juniper to keep climbing, as they agreed to meet her father at this area. Professor Juniper helps Fennel reach the top of a cliff, where they see a battle taking place down below. Cedric Juniper, , and stand behind their Samurott, and Bo, respectively, and simultaneously command each of them to use their same-type attack on Gigi and 's . Cedric then has Samurott use its seamitars to take on Gigi and Zorua by itself. N compliments the presence of the fully-evolved starters together. Cedric believes N should recognize this Samurott as one of the three starters from his lab, a statement which leaves Black and White in shock. Cedric starts explaining everything that happened a year ago. Professor Juniper and Fennel climb down the cliff to join Cedric while he is explaining, and after Samurott finally takes care of Gigi and Zorua, N responds, claiming that he indeed set the Pokémon free. It was his first "mission accomplished" as King of Team Plasma. When N started venturing into the outside world, it was as his father claimed; everywhere he went, he could only hear Pokémon suffering through years of pain, torment, and abuse. He realized what caused such intolerable levels of suffering, and knew that people had to start thinking differently. However, he could not ignore the voices calling for help, which was why he liberated the three Pokémon from Cedric's lab. N points at the Junipers, claiming that if they deemed him guilty of a crime, then they themselves were guilty of a worse crime: the stealing of the Pokémon's freedom. Professor Juniper tries to defend herself, saying that she and her father only wanted to improve connections with Pokémon. N retorts by doubting if the Pokémon really felt the same way, and reminds her what happened on the day before she was to give the starters away. Professor Juniper is bewildered that N knows what happened, and N simply states that his Zorua disguised himself as a human and spied on her lab. N deems her treatment of Pokémon as "goods to be delivered" enough evidence that Pokémon were not being listened to and had no rights of their own. After feeding s to his Pokémon, N decides to leave. However Black stops N, and says that he wants N to take him to where Team Plasma's base is. N deems the request unnecessary, and goes as far as taunting Black, questioning whether Black is capable of defeating N at all. This makes Black's Pokémon start to question themselves. Black demands to know why his Pokémon are acting this way, and N simply states that they know the outcome, a one hundred percent chance of losing. Black begins to retort at the suggestion, but his mind becomes overwhelmed by the thought of futility. He orders Musha to clamp on his head, but Musha keeps its mouth shut and turns away. N sees this as an opportunity to claim that Black never really understood Pokémon. As Musha continues to float away, N muses that Black's relationship with his was a simple give-and-take, and when the supply on either side runs out, the relationship breaks down. It broke down because Black has no more tasty dreams for Munna to eat, which is why Munna doesn't need Black anymore. Upon seeing Black's face turn blank, White tries to tell Black not to believe N, but it is already too late. Black starts to collapse backwards. White tries to catch his fall, but N, having already embarked on , flies over them. He then has his Zorua use psychic powers to lift Cedric's last remaining Pokédex out of his pocket, and his destroy it with a blast of water, before leaving the area. On Zekrom, N voices to his father that the Champion is defeated, and soon Pokémon will never be hurt again. N suddenly hears a voice stating that it would like to see in its complete state, alongside whoever it has chosen to be its hero. One week later on the day that the tournament is due to start, the International Police decides to commence undercover work and sends over one of its detectives to the Pokémon League complex. Major events * , , and Cedric Juniper defeat Gigi and . * Professor Juniper and Fennel arrive. * Cedric Juniper reveals that he and his daughter both had a set of starter Pokémon. * Cedric Juniper reveals that liberated his set of starters, stayed with him, went with N, then went to White, and Tepig ran away. * No longer liking the taste of Black's dreams, Musha decides to leave Black. * Black falls unconscious from Musha leaving. * N escapes and destroys the third Pokédex meant for . Debuts * Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * Professor Juniper * Ghetsis (flashback) * Cedric Juniper * Fennel Pokémon * (Brav; 's) * (Musha; 's; leaves) * (Tep; 's; flashback) * (Bo; 's) * (Tula; 's) * (Costa; 's) * ( ; 's) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Gigi; 's) * ( 's) * (N's) * (Professor Juniper's; flashback) * (Iris's) * (Alder's) * (Alder's) * (Alder's) * (Alder's) * (Cedric Juniper's; flashback) * (Cedric Juniper's) * (mailman's; flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) Trivia * In the VIZ Media mini-volumes of the , this round was collected in . * In the Kurokawa translation from , this round was released in . In other languages |fr_eu= |de= |it=VS Samurott - |ko= |pt_br=VS Samurott - |es_eu= |vi = VS Daikenki - Tất yếu }} de:Kapitel 510 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) zh:PS510